Cinco veces que no contó (y una vez que sí lo hizo)
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Cinco veces que Steve y Danny se besan y no cuenta, y una vez que sí lo hace. Traducción autorizada por doctorsheriff.
1. Culpa de Gracie

Traducción autorizada por **doctorsheriff**

**Resumen: **Cinco veces que Steve y Danny se besan y no cuenta, y una vez que sí lo hace.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece

* * *

**Parte 1**

Culpa de Gracie

* * *

Steve llamó a la puerta de Danny, malasadas y una caja de Cocoa Puffs en una mano y un batido en la otra.

—¡Steve! —Grace abrió la puerta, sonriente.

—Ey, Gracie, te compré un batido en el camino. Es de banana.

—¡Gracias, Steve! El de banana es mi favorito.

Steve le sonrió.

—¿Tienes algo para mí en la bolsa?

—Claro, Danno, te traje esos ataques cardíacos azucarados que te gustan.

—Interesante. —Alzó a Grace en sus brazos—. ¿Qué dices, Grace? ¿Nos lo quedamos?

—Hmm...—Ella lo consideró por un momento—. Sólo si viene y juega con nosotros. —A Steve no le gustó la sonrisa de satisfacción que levantó la comisura de la boca de Danny.

—¿Quieres que Steve juegue a «Las Aventuras de Danno y Grace»?

—Y Steve —agregó ella—. Quiero que él juegue, así que es «Las Aventuras de Danny y Grace y Steve». —Y, honestamente, ¿cómo podría Steve resistir esa cara?

—Entonces, ¿qué implica este juego?, digo, ¿dónde encajo yo? —preguntó Steve mientras Grace chillaba con entusiasmo, tomándolo como un sí.

—Bueno, Danno es el principe más guapo y valiente en toda la tierra. —Steve arqueó una ceja y miró a Danny, que sólo le dio una sonrisa.

—Y Gracie es mi Hada Hija. En cuanto a ti, eso depende de Gracie.

—¡Danno! —Grace giró en su cadera y susurró algo en su oreja. A Steve definitivamente no le gustaba cómo la sonrisa de satisfacción de Danny se convertía en una sonrisa completamente maliciosa, tampoco le gustaba cómo lo estaba mirando, como desafiándolo a que le negara algo a su hija. Danny se volvió hacia Grace, asintiendo solemnemente y bajándola al piso.

—Creo que esa es una maravillosa idea, diablilla. —Grace le sonrió a Danny, pero se volteó para ver a Steve cuando este tosió con incomodidad.

—¿Qué voy a ser, Gracie?

—Steve, tú serás la Princesa Steve. —Grace asintió con firmeza y sonrió, era evidente que su sonrisa horrorizada la había engañado, a Danny le encantaría nombrar esta cara si ya no lo hubiese hecho. (Resultó ser una combinación de «Acabo de sorprender a mi hermana con un tipo #2» y «oh, ese maldito no acaba de intentar dispararnos»). Steve decidió que no le daría a Danny, que ahora estaba casi histérico, la satisfacción de irse. Apretando los dientes, se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Grace.

—Me encantaría eso, Grace. —Al parecer había dicho lo correcto, porque ella le sonrió ampliamente, sacando algo detrás de su espalda y, antes de que Steve se diera cuenta, tenía una diadema puesta en la cabeza. Cuando escuchó el sonido del obturador de la cámara de un teléfono, decidió que de verdad odiaba a Danny.

* * *

Danny estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. No había escuchado nada de su hija por una buena media hora. Había tenido que salirse del juego por un momento para hacer la cena. Para su sorpresa, Steve se había adaptado a hacer juegos creibles; resulta que los SEALs también tienen imaginación.

—¡Príncipe Danno! ¡Príncipe Danno, date prisa!

—¿Qué? —Danny alzó una ceja cuando Gracie vino corriendo a la cocina.

—¡Es la princesa Steve! ¡Está en problemas y tienes que salvarlo!

—Pero, Gracie, estoy haciendo la cena.

—¿Por favor, Danno? —Oh, Dios, esos son los ojos de cachorrito. Danny puso los suyos en blanco.

—Dame un segundo. —Fue al otro lado de la cocina para apagar la cocina—. ¿No quieres iniciar un incendio? Aunque para ser justos, tío... la princesa Steve probablemente lo disfrutaría.

—¡Príncipe Danno! —gruñó ella, agarrándole de la mano y sacándolo de la cocina para ir hacia la habitación.

—Entonces, Gracie, ¿me dirás qué ocurre?

—¡Mira! —Ella lo jaló una última vez para entrar a la habitación, donde se encontró a un Steve con los ojos cerrados y yaciendo inmóvil en su sofá. Tragó saliva con dificultad porque, maldición, el hombre era insensatamente guapo.

—¡Danno! ¡Ha sido maldecido por una bruja y sólo un beso de su amor verdadero puede salvarlo! —Danny palideció mientras alternaba su mirada entre Grace y Steve.

—¿Qué?

—Danno, está bajo un hechizo y tú, como el príncipe, eres su verdadero amor, y tienes que besarlo, o nunca despertará.

—¿Y eso es malo? Haría que mis días de trabajo fueran más ordinarios, menos peligrosos y mi cabello se quedaría rubio y en mi cabeza por muchísimo más tiempo.

—Danno. —Ella se le quedó mirando, y en ese momento Danny tuvo un atroz flashback de su ex esposa.

Volvió a mirarlos a los dos. Steve evidentemente había estado de acuerdo con esto, y haría a su hija feliz, en serio, no podía ser tan malo.

—Bien.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. —Danny suspiró. Le dio una última mirada a Grace y terminó moviéndose hacia el gigante largirucho que estaba colgando de cada lado del sofá en que estaba tumbado. Se inclino un poco sobre Steve antes de rozar sus labios y apartarse deprisa.

—¡Danno! Eso no despertará a ninguna princesa. ¡Ni siquiera a una fea, así que menos a Steve!

—Quieres...

—Hazlo bien, Danno. —Ella cruzó los brazos. Dios, no cedería.

—Calma. Voy, Gracie. Última vez. —Se volvió a inclinar sobre Steve, presionando sus labios contra los de _la __p__rincesa_ con algo más de firmeza esta vez. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió una presión contra sus labios cuando Steve le correspondió.

—¡SÍ! ¡Está vivo! —Grace dio un brinco.

—Sí, lo estoy, Gracie. —Steve le sonrió de manera encantadora a la niña. Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos de Danny, haciendo contacto visual por más tiempo del necesario.

—¿Danno, puedes oler algo quemándose?

Apartando sus ojos de los de Steve, Danny olfateó.

—¡Demonios, mi lasaña! —Steve se echó a reír ligeramente cuando Danny salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

—Buen trabajo, Gracie

—No hay problema, Steve. —Ella sonrió, chocando su palma extendida.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a ayudar a Danno a salvar la cena?

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar c:


	2. Vigilancia

**Traducción autorizada por ****doctorsheriff**

**Resumen:** Cinco veces que Steve y Danny se besan y no cuenta, y una vez que sí lo hace.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece

* * *

**Parte 2**

Vigilancia

* * *

—Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido.

Danny gruñó, parecía que cuando Steve McGarret se aburría, volvía a tener diez años. Cada vez que decía la palabra «aburrido» la puntuaba lanzando una pelota de goma contra la pared y atrapándola cuando esta rebotaba.

—¡Steven!

—¿Qué? —Steve atrapó la pelota y la dejó, ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro al que le acaban de decir que _no, no puedes orinar dentro de la casa, perro malo_.

—¿Qué? Has estado repitiendo la palabra aburrido por tres horas, Steve, tres putas horas, ¿y me preguntas qué? Déjame decirte qué, Steve. Ambos hemos estado estancados en este hotel por cinco días. Estamos turnándonos para vigilar a estos tipos, cuando es tu turno, dime, ¿yo te molesto, eh? No. No lo hago. ¿Y quieres saber por qué no te molesto, Steve? No te molesto porque aprovecho la oportunidad para dormir. Sabes, esa cosa mágica que tienen que hacer las personas que no son SEALs ninjas del ejército para poder funcionar.

Steve se le quedó mirando por un minuto como para medir lo enojado que estaba Danny.

—Fue en la armada, hombre. Estuve en la armada. —Danny alzó una ceja—. Disculpa, Danno.

Y eso estaba mal; ningún hombre adulto debería verse comosu hija de ocho años.

—Gracias. —Danny estaba sorprendido, pero, ¿quién era él para discutir por ello? Se volteó para regresar su mirada a la pantalla—. Ey, tenemos movimiento. —Agitó sus manos hacia la pantalla y de pronto Steve estaba allí inclinándose sobre él para mirar la pantalla de la computadora, y ¿cómo podía ser justo que oliera así de bien después de pasar días en la misma habitación de hotel?

—¿Chin, Kono? —Ahora Steve estaba hablándole a su auricular en modo Capitán SEAL de la Armada.

—Sí, los vemos, jefe. Parece que están dirigiéndose al bar. Deberían tener tiempo.

—Espera, lo tenemos. ¿Al fin dijo que era hora? —Danny le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Steve, rogando no haber oído mal.

Steve le sonrió —maldición, de verdad es guapo— alegremente.

—Sí, eso dijo.

* * *

—Steve, lo que digo es que no era necesario que pusieras bombas en toda la habitación. Ningún criminal va a meterse allí para robar, nadie sabe que somos policías y todo lo que harás es provocar que estalle una granada frente a un miembro del servicio de cobertura, cuyo único crimen era revisar que tenías sábanas limpias y un caramelo en la almohada.

—¿Danno? ¿Qué demonios es un servicio de cobertura?

—¿Qué? Sabes qué, no importa. El punto es que no puedes andar por allí colgando cables y pequeños explosivos cada vez que salimos de la habitación.

* * *

—Bien —bufó Steve—. La próxima vez facilitaré las cosas para que un criminal entre y revise nuestra habitación.

—Gracias. Eso es todo lo que pido. Sabes, tan pronto como atrapemos a estos tipos iré por un sorbete de helado. No he comido en ocho horas, ¡y tú no me dejas tomar nada del minibar!

—Danny, te dije que todas esas cosas están llenas de toda clase de... ¿sabes qué? ¡No haré esto ahora! Tenemos una habitación de hotel en la que irrumpir.

—Bien, pero esto no será todo, McGarrett. —Danny le señaló con un dedo (que nunca significaba nada bueno para Steve) y le miró con recelo—. Esto no ha terminado.

Steve rodó los ojos, pero la intención se vio arruinada por su sonrisa boba.

* * *

—Ese fue todo un fiasco —gruñó Danny

—Bueno, míralo así: sabemos que son peligrosos ahora que sabemos que no son lo suficientemente estúpidos para dejar evidencia tirada por allí.

—Oh, bueno, entonces está bien. Qué tipos malos tan listos.

—Cielos, Danno, ¿qué te sucede esta semana?

—Nada. Es... es sólo que el próximo era mi fin de semana con Grace, pero Rachel decidió no decirme hasta el lunes que se irían a Londres por un par de semanas, así que no sólo me perderé este fin de semana con ella, sino que también me perderé el siguiente.

—Hombre, eso es fatal. ¿Ella puede hacer eso?

—Mi abogado es terrible y el de ella es el abogado más exitosoy bien pagado de la isla, así que, sí, prácticamente puede hacer lo que se le antoje.

—Dan, qué mal. —Steve le puso una mano reconfortante en él hombro, poniendo la que Danny había llamado cariñosamente su cara de «un imbécil que no soy yo se metió con Danno» (y decía mucho de la vidade Danny el que hubieran tres de esas), esta solía ser causada por Rachel.

—Sí, bueno. —Danny se encogió de hombros y sintió la mano cálida de Steve darle un apretón en el hombro a través de su camisa y después apartarse cuando entró al ascensor—. ¿En qué piso estamos?

—En el diez, creo —respondió Steve cuando las puertas se cerraron.

—¿Jefe? —Kono sonó nerviosa.

—¿Kono? ¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos un problema.

—¿Qué?

—Nuestros hombres están esperando por el ascensor en el piso siguiente. Si entran, verán las placas, armas, la corbata de Danny, sabrán que estamos vigilándolos.

—Mierda.

—Steve, ¿confías en mí, cierto?

—Claro.

—Entonces tendrás que besarme.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me escuchaste.

—¡No, no estoy seguro de haberlo hecho! —Danny rodó los ojos y las puertas sonaron. Cuando comenzaron a abrirse, Danny jaló a Steve y juntó sus labios. Las manos del otro aterrizaron a los lados de su cabeza cuando cayó en cuenta y se puso entre Danny y las puertas abiertas, bloqueando a éste y a su maldita corbata de los demás. Vaya, bien, tal vez estaban besándose con más entusiasmo y con más lengua de lo estrictamente necesario, pero, ey, tenían una excusa y ninguno de los dos se pondría a hacer preguntas. De hecho, ninguno lo mencionaría.

Las puertas volvieron a sonar y ambos se separaron, sin aire y muy jadeantes. Danny se apartó un poco. Sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de aclararla.

—¿Oye, Steve? Más vale que esa haya sido una granada en su bolsillo —dijo antes de salir del ascensor.

Steve sonrió con malicia. Esa de verdad era una granada en su bolsillo. ¿Cuál era la excusa de Danny?

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
